Distractions
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: A thunderstorm knocks out the power, which means Phil's lost his only way of coping with the thunder. So Dan is there to distract him. Vanilla smut! (wow never done this before .-.) I DON'T OWN DAN OR PHIL. JUST THE WRITING. M FOR SAFETY


Dan was first woken by the thunder. It was so loud it made his ears throb for a few moment as he sat bolt upright in his bed. He looked out the window, and saw it was a thunderstorm, so he decided to go back to sleep. He didn't mind thunderstorms that much, so he'd try to get some more sleep before Phil came into his room as always.

It was an hour before that happened though, so when he was woken by the bed shifting, and cold arms encircling his waist. Dan groaned and rolled away from the coldness, wrapping the duvet further around himself and trying to get warm again.

"Dan..." A quiet voice sighed, making Dan gently open his eyes, and turn around to face the voice. He groaned softly again, upon seeing Phil's red, puffy eyes and dishevelled hair. If the boy had come sooner than maybe he wouldn't be so grumpy about being woke up, and he wouldn't have had to cry his eyes out.

"Thunderstorm scare you again?" Dan asked quietly, sighing a little as he forced his warm arm around Phil's freezing waist, and pulled him closer. His friend was so cold, it was a little shocking. Usually, in these situations, Phil'd have the heater on high, and be snuggled under a duvet on their sofa. It was the only way the boy knew how to cope without Dan, and it seemed he'd been trying to stay away. Probably because he knew Dan was sleeping. He probably only came because he got himself so worked up he almost screamed. Its happened before.

"N-no... W-well yeah b-but... The power w-went out. I-if it h-hadn't, it wouldn't h-have b-been so bad..." Phil mumbled, whimpering and obviously holding back sobs. Dan sighed again, he hated seeing his little Philly like this. He hated seeing his best friend so hurt and scared, so he just pulled his cold body against his chest, groaning softly. If the power was out, then there was no heating, which was why Phil was so freezing.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner, Phil? You're freezing, and you've been crying..." Dan asked, sighing as he wiped away Phil's tears and tangled their legs together. They were really close friends, and Dan always knew they had that special closeness that no other friends could ever have. But they weren't together, and Dan didn't have feelings for Phil, at least he didn't think he did.

"I-I saw y-you were asleep a-a-and I j-just... I dunno..." He stuttered, hiccupping a few times, and Dan could swear he was hiding something. He always knew when Phil was lying, or keeping secrets. There was just a tone in his voice, that no one else could seem to hear. Dan knew it was because they were so close.

"What? What are you hiding Philly? What's the real reason you didn't come in here? And don't say you weren't lying, because I know you were." Dan asked quietly, giving Phil a 'don't you dare even lie to me right now' stare as he squeezed his waist and started rubbing their legs together for warmth.

"D-don't!" Phil cried, pulling away from Dan and starting to cry again as he slid out of Dan's bed. "I knew I shouldn't have come in here! Lately you do things like that and it makes me feel weird. I just... I don't know Dan... It makes me feel so weird... I don't know if I like it."

"What? What are you talking about? You feel weird? I don't understand, Phil." Dan frowned, sitting up as well. He kind of missed the tingling feeling of their legs rubbing together, and the feel of Phil's waist, even though it had started to make him cold as well. He had to admit that things like that had been making him feel weird lately too.

"I mean... You just- You touch me constantly! Like when we sit on the sofa and watch movies you'll place your arm around my shoulders, and when we're eating you'll ask me to pass something and you purposely brush our fingers together. And you always sit too close and-and-and" Phil ranted, getting himself more and more worked up as blood rushed to his cheeks. Dan had hoped he hadn't noticed, but now he had, and it was obvious he didn't like it. "You're doing this on purpose! You're teasing me because I like you, aren't you?"

Well that was surprising. Phil liked him? Liked him-liked him? He hadn't known that. He'd only been being so close because he just liked being close to Phil. he liked touching him, laughing with him, talking to him. He just liked being with him in general. Was that weird? Probably. But he didn't care. He realised that they were really close, and that in all the time he's known Phil, they've been a bit too close, and now Dan's developed feelings.

"Why would I be teasing you?" Dan asked quietly, shivering as he slid out of bed, because he was only in his boxers. He held back a smirk as he saw Phil eye him up, now really wasn't the time.

"What do you mean?" Phil replied, his voice shaky as he took a few steps back. He hit the wall and Dan smiled as he slowly followed his friend.

"It means I like you, too..." He whispered, leaning in and connecting their lips as his hands moved to Phil's waist again. Just as the kiss could have turned into something more, thunder cracked through the sky, and Phil jumped against Dan, wrapping his arms around his neck as he whimpered. "Sh..." Dan hushed. "Don't be scared, baby... I'm here..." He cooed, smiling widely at the old nickname. "Come on, let's get back to bed. Its much too cold out here and I can think of a few ways to distract you." He chuckled, making Phil squirm a little as Dan led them back into bed again.

The brunette sat on the edge of the bed, smirking as he pulled Phil on top of him. The boy was blushing innocently as he practically straddled Dan, and was averting his eyes. That just wouldn't do, would it? He needed to distract Phil.

"Look at me, Philly. Only me. Nothing else." Dan whispered, moving Phil's chin with to fingers so the raven-haired boy would look into his eyes. "I'm gonna make you feel really good. You're not even going to think of anything else..." He purred into Phil's ear, giving it a soft nibbled as his hands moved up and down his waist.

"I'd like that D-Danny..." Phil whispered, squirming in Dan's lap and making the brunette chuckle. Phil was definitely distracted, and starting to get turned on. The older boy was surprisingly light, so it was easy for Dan to lift him up, and lay him down on the bed. He smiled comfortingly as he crawled on top of him, not wanting his little Philly to be scared or nervous for what he was about to do.

"Just relax baby..." He cooed, starting to kiss down Phil's neck. "Just focus on me... Focus how good I'm gonna make you feel..." He whispered, loving the little gasp Phil made as he placed his hand over his already half-hard member through his pyjama bottoms. "That feel good, baby? How about if I do... this?" He asked, chuckling slightly as he dug his palm into Phil's erection, making the boy moan loudly and squirm.

"D-Dan... I've never done this with a guy before..." Phil whispered, making Dan smile comfortingly as he leant up and gave his friend a sweet kiss as his hand dipped inside Phil's bottoms. "A-ah! No... Don't touch me so much... Its too good Danny... I think I might cum" He panted, making Dan chuckle as he slid off Phil's pyjamas and slowly kiss down his body.

"Just relax... Let your body melt... I'm going to distract you Philly... Make you feel good..." Dan cooed, getting to Phil's pelvis as another large crack of lightning rang through the sky. Dan hushed the older boy as he jumped and whimpered, he needed to do more to distract him. "Sh... Sh baby... I'll distract you... Just focus on me" He purred, his hand now freely moving up and down Phil's shaft as he connected their lips again.

His raven-haired friend (well technically lover now, he guesses) was moaning loudly against his lips by that point, and spreading his legs in such a beautiful way that Dan couldn't resist kissing down his body again. Phil just kept whimpering his name over and over, his head rolling slightly as his fingers tangled into Dan's hair. He almost shouted when Dan's lips came into contact with the pretty, pink tip. More thunder, Phil jumped, forcing Dan's lips open as he took all of Phil inside his mouth.

The older boy groaned loudly, his cheeks flushing as sweat made his fringe stick to his forehead. Dan thought there'd never been a more beautiful sight. He decided to go with it, though, since he'd already been planning this. So, he started to happily suck Phil, swirling his tongue around and loving all the moans his friend made. It was all very sexual, which inevitably made Dan hard, but he didn't matter. What mattered was distracting Phil from the thunderstorm, and his plan seemed to be working.

Phil's moans of his name got breathier and louder every time Dan bobbed, and the brunette could tell that he was holding back screams every time he took him down his throat. Pretty soon Phil was coming undone underneath him, and after a quick warning, cum was filling Dan's mouth to the brim. He swallowed happily, humming softly as his mouth slid off Phil with a slick 'pop'.

The younger boy smiled up at his friend as he slid up his pyjama pants again, and crawled back up to cuddle the sleepy boy. "I bet that was a nice distraction..." He mumbled, kissing Phil's cheek sweetly as his arm swung around his waist. Phil just whimpered softly and continued to pant as he nuzzled into Dan, quickly falling asleep after an almost inaudible 'I love you...'

Dan just smiled, gently stroking Phil's hair as the storm eventually died away. "I love you too baby... And you can bet you'll be waking up with a nice surprise in the morning." He chuckled, sighing happily before he fell asleep.

And you can bet that Phil woke up with a lovely surprise in the morning.

**One-shot Saturday anyone? ^-^**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and Favourite if you enjoyed this fic!**

**(Unfortunately following won't make me write more as this is a one-shot. This is only my motto)**

**Bye guys! **


End file.
